1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
A technique for providing content such as news instead of an existing medium such as a newspaper or magazine has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2001-265723 and JP-A-2005-18794). A system disclosed in JP-A-2001-265723 and JP-A-2005-18794 delivers newspaper articles through a communication line such as the Internet, so that a purchaser reads the articles by an information terminal display or the like.
This kind of system has an advantage in that it is possible to immediately provide the latest information compared with the existing medium such as a magazine or newspaper. On the other hand, the magazine or newspaper that is the existing medium is excellent, compared with the information terminal display, in that it is possible to list a large amount of information, portability is excellent, economic loss is small even if the medium is lost, and a waiting time for viewing information is short, for example. However, there has not existed an information providing technique that satisfies these advantages.